Carlisle's Return
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: WINNER of the "Write For The Other Team" O/S Contest **What happens when Carlisle comes back to Forks? Will Bella be happy to see him? Can he help her throught her pain or is he a reminder of what she's lost?** Rated M for adult content and Language!


**WINNER by votes and judging for the "Write for the Oter Team" Contest.... Thank you to all who read, reviewed and voted *mwah***

**to see other entries go to the link below...**

**C2: fanfiction [dot] net/community/Write_For_The_Other_Team_Contest/76686/99/0/1/**

* * *

**"Write For the Other Team" One-Shot Contest **

Title: Carlisle's Return

Pen Name: Jaspers Sex Kitten

Link to existing Fan Fiction Stories: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~jasperssexkitten 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sad but true, however, I do play well with them. **Evil Grin** Thanks to catonspeed for the inspiration you gave me. Jenna822 and Lacym3, thanks for the beta work and letting me bounce my ideas off of you guys.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I have always heard that if you fall during a dream and hit bottom, the shock alone will kill you. It's a good thing the mind protects itself by changing the course of the dream, because I'm clumsy as hell, even in my sleep. You would think that I would be graceful for once, but apparently, that's a reality that my brain just can't comprehend.

Only this turned out to be no dream. I woke up one morning wondering, why me? Why did I have to fall in love with an asshole, who just up and left me. I'm not some child who needs to be coddled or guarded. I am a grown fucking woman! I can still hear his words perfectly, 'promise me you want do anything... reckless and I will promise this will be the last time you see me.' I'm making myself crazy. I picked up the lamp on my desk and threw it across the room.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I wanted nothing more than to hit someone, something, just get it all out. Charlie burst through the door, looking ready to kill someone. I grabbed my keys, running down the steps, and out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I know where I stopped, looking into little meadow that opened up to a big house.

I miss them.

Will this help me? Can I actually go in?

As I walked through the entrance, my heart broke even more. The living room was bare, vacant, the sight of it made a little piece of my heart crack open. I walked through each of the rooms, trying to find what I was missing, but all I found was emptiness. I walked to the third floor, leaving his for last, was that all it was, a last memory? A last hope he'd come back to me?

After crying on the floor of his empty room, I decided to leave. Why was I torturing myself? He'd left me, he didn't want me anymore. I was never good enough for him. Him, him, him! It was all about him. Well fuck him! What about me? The heart broken girl, left in the God... stop it Bella this is not helping. I calmed myself, slowing making my way to the stairs. As I turned to take one last look, my world tumbled upside down.

I looked around, only to find myself sitting at the bottom of the grand staircase at the Cullen's, apparently the recipient of a one-way flight down the steps. I looked down at my ankle, which was twisted at an odd angle. There

was no pain, only a slight pressure. I raised my head, trying to block the sight.

Breathe Bella, maybe you are still at home... bad dream that's all. But, I was still in their house. Shit! I didn't want to look around and see this house empty now. I didn't want to see the windows shuttered and furniture covered, like low-shouldered ghosts haunting the house I had once almost called home. With the emptiness of a missing family, I

felt like a ghost myself. I looked down to see if I was fading away.

"Jesus, Swan, get a fucking grip all ready," I berated myself as I struggled to the step above me. Unwillingly, my line of sight landed across the living room and onto the table that I made an intimate acquaintance of not too long ago.

　**** FlashBack ****

"Bella, open this," Alice said handing me a small box. "It's from Edward and I," she said, bouncing in place where she stood.

I stood there, looking at them smiling and trying not to be mad that they had thrown a party for me, after specifically telling them not to. I slowly slid my finger across the top of the paper, not paying attention.

"Owww! Paper cut," I said looking at the tiny cut across my finger.

The next thing I heard was a growl, and then rapidly felt myself go flying backwards, into the table. Edward was on top of me, and I had an awful pain in my arm. I could smell the blood; I knew this was not good. Jasper was trying to get to me, but Emmett managed to restrain him.

**** End ****

Why that day? Why me?

If I had been more careful. I felt the hot tears spill down my cheeks, and knocked them away angrily. Swan, you dumb ass, stop it. It's not helping anything anyway.

Using the handrail, I heaved myself to my feet, intent on getting the hell out of this nightmare. As soon as I put pressure on my ankle, a bolt of pain roared its way up my leg.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my ankle gave way beneath me.

I tumbled back to the step, cracking the side of my head on the hand rail on the way down.

"Fuck! Motherfucking piece of shit! Damm it, damm it, damm it! Owwwww!" I chanted as I rocked on the step, holding my aching head. What was it with me and beating myself to pieces in this house? Fuck, this is ridiculous!

Okay, you have to get up. No one knows where you are, Charlie is going to be freaking out and the police force is going to be looking for you.

I can't take this anymore, the memories, the loss, the... fuck it, get your ass up, Swan. I was struggling to my feet once again when I heard the front door open.

"Bella?"

I gasped as I looked up and Carlisle was standing in the doorway. I wobbled on my feet, and instantly his hands were on my waist, steadying me. I felt the world haze around me again. Through the mist I heard Carlisle's voice calling me back to him.

"Bella? Bella, open your eyes. Stay with me. What happened here?"

**** Flashback ****

"You know he's only trying to protect you from what we are?" Carlisle asked, as his held me arm tightly.

"I know," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella, look at me," he said, pulling my chin towards him with his free hand.

"This is not your fault. It was an accident."

"God damn it, it is my fault, I am the one in a house full of vampires, who was careless and stupid. I got a fucking paper cut and caused this family more pain and suffering in two second time span than I could have ever imagined.

Alice, Esme, hell even Edward had to leave me. The blood is fucking everywhere and I am such... a fool," I said, falling to my knees on the floor.

**** End ****

"Bella? What happened here?" he asked, with an anxious voice. _What happened here? _I snorted to myself, thinking, you LEFT, that's what happened. This was entirely his fault. He made this shit happen, your motherfucking son, the emo asshole. Running like a scared little child. Run asshole run….

I opened my eyes and looked down into his face. My anger immediately dissipated. I couldn't say that to him, it just wouldn't be right somehow. His honey colored eyes searched mine, probably checking the dilation.

Unbidden, a stray tear dropped from my lashes and started to trickle down my cheek. Carlisle moved one hand from my waist, and wiped it away with his thumb.

The rest of his hand cupped my cheek, and I gasped at the touch. It felt better than I remembered. Not only did Edward take away himself, and his whole family, but he left me with a hunger for their touch. I craved the feel of their cool skin against my own just as much as I craved water, or air. It felt comforting, arousing; it felt right, it felt like home.

I realized I hadn't spoken a word to Carlisle yet, apart from the ranting that he obviously heard earlier. I lowered my hand from the goose egg forming on my temple to Carlisle's shoulder, quirked a half smile at him and said, "I fell down."

"I can see that," Carlisle answered, looking down at my ankle. "Can you put any weight on it?"

As I tried, the pain shot through my ankle and I gasped. The hands upon my waist tightened, and a shudder of an entirely different kind ran through me. Swinging me up into his arms, Carlisle carried me bridal style up the stairs of

his former home, to his office.

Nudging open the door with his shoulder, he strode through the room, sitting me atop the massive oak desk. He kneeled before me, easing off my sneaker and sock. His cool hands caressed my ankle, testing the limits of the rotation.

"Well, it's twisted pretty good," he chuckled, glancing up at me, "but it's not broken."

Looking down at his broad shoulders and the sunlight sparking off of his wheat colored hair, I was forcibly reminded that this was no seventeen year old boy crouched before me. No, this was a full grown man on his knees at my feet, a by-god full grown man whose fingers were trailing lightly over my calves as he stood to his feet.

"Now, let's take a look at that knot," he said.

"You know I've got a hard head," I said ruefully. "I probably hurt the wall more than it hurt me."

Carlisle laughed suddenly, his eyes lighting up in surprised pleasure.

"I would expect that out of Emmett, but you may have a concussion. Now look into my eyes."

It was such a classic vamp line that I laughed out loud. "Are you trying to hypnotize me?" I said through my giggles.

"Maybe," Carlisle said, raising one eyebrow. "After all, you're all ready in my lair."

Still laughing lightly I stared into his eyes. Immediately, I was captured in the molten gold depths, watching as his pupils dilated slightly. The surrounding golden hue deepened to warm amber. A twist of heat ripped through me, settling low in my stomach.

"You are trying to hypnotize me," I whispered. Please say yes, help me escape this insanity. Carlisle stepped forward between my knees, his eyes still locked to mine.

"How do you feel now?" he asked in a low tone, just above a whisper.

My eyes fell from his to land upon his mouth as he spoke. His lips were full and looked like the softest smoothest silk. Finally I heard the question.

"I'm fine," I blurted out, shaking myself from my trance. I was confused. How did I not notice how attractive he was? Of course, I was blinded by Edward at the time.

　**** Flash Back ****

"Bella, you are a part of this family, we love you. This was not your fault," Carlisle said, kneeling down in front of me.

He gently lifted my chin so I could look in his eyes. "You are not to blame!" he hissed.

His eyes were sparkling with emotion and I could feel their love. Alice came back in the room, and he quickly dropped my chin.

"Bella, you need to change your shirt, and then Edward will take you home," Alice said, looking down at the floor.

**** End ****

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped back to his face.

"Yes?" I said too loudly, obviously shaken.

Their beauty, it was a trap, a lure, I remembered Edward telling me so. Unconsciously my arms curled around me, holding myself together.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle sighed, his tone sympathetic. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his hand, reveling in his touch.

I pressed my lips into the heel of his hand, breathing in his cedar like scent. I heard his breath hitch as I took his hand in my own, sliding it upward to press against the aching lump on the side of my head. I looked up.

Onyx was chasing the gold in his eyes as he looked down at me. I wanted to speak, to joke to break the tension, but I was paralyzed. His lips parted and a shaky breath escaped his lips. The heat that had twisted its way through me earlier bloomed. I felt the blood rush to my face and I closed my eyes.

Carlisle spoke, "Bella, I need...."

His voice trailed off as I picked up his other hand and held it to my burning cheek.

I couldn't look at him as I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Please, I miss you all. Why not...." I trailed off. "I just want to feel your love. Show me what I am missing."

He just stood there, not moving, not speaking. I finally risked looking up into his eyes, noticing them growing darker by the minute. My body was acting on its own, the traitor. I sighed, defeated.

"Just tell me you left because I am a stupid, clumsy human. I can't stand..." he cut me off, brushing his thumb across my bottom lip. I closed my eyes as he moved in and took me in his arms. I wrapped my own around him, burying my head in his chest.

"Bella," he rasped.

"Please don't deny me," I whispered.

He moved in even closer and pulled me to his body. I snaked my legs around him, pressing against his growing erection. He rewarded me with a soft groan at the touch.

"Please," I whispered against his chest. Pulling back, he hooked a finger under my chin, urging me to look up into his eyes. They were black bottomless pools of hunger, of desire.

His mouth slowly descended to mine. His soft lips brushed mine gently once, twice, my blood erupted into fire in my veins as his tongue traced the curve of my lip. I granted him access and he pressed inside, exploring my mouth. He tasted so sweet, and hissed as our tongues continued to dance, my hands moved up his muscled back, and into his thick blonde mess of hair.

One of his hands splayed across my back, pulling me closer to him. His other hand slid under my knee, hitching my leg high on his hip. Slowly he ground his erection into my hot center.

I moaned with the contact. I could feel every inch of him pulsing just beyond the barrier of our clothes. My head fell back, a gasp escaped me as his mouth moved down my neck.

He licked and sucked on my neck, working his way back up to my ear and whispered, "You are not stupid, never say that again."

His cool breath on the side of m neck sent shivers down my spine and an ache to my hot center. He slowly moved his hands to my hips, slipping them under my t-shirt. Pushing his thumbs across my aching breasts.

"Are you sure, you want this?" he growled in my ear, his voice husky and lustful, sending my body into a fiery ache.

"Yes," I breathed. "Oh God! Yes please," I begged.

He gently pushed back from me, raising my arms and pulled my t-shirt off. He slid his arms down my sides and rested them on my hips. His eyes were coal black with desire and I could feel the blush on my face. I needed him more than anything or anyone. I felt a draw to him I should've noticed sooner.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me harder. "Bella, if we... I mean..." he trailed off. I have never known him not to have the right words.

"Just tell me," I rasped.

"This will hurt, but I will try to help you," he rushed out.

I giggled and looked into his eyes. "I know, I am sure I want to do this and now," I said, smiling.

I felt no apprehension, no fears just pure happiness and love. It was strange. All this time, how did I not see this? He leaned in and kissed down my neck again. The desire building in me was making my eyes blurry.

Carlisle pulled me to the edge of the desk. He raised his shirt over his head and I was lost in his beauty. His skin was stretched over the etched muscles of his chest and abdomen. My hands slid up and down him as I tried to memorized every muscle. I leaned in and kissed his chest. I took care to lick and nip his nipples as I moved down his chest.

He pulled my jeans off in one flick of his wrist and I giggled. "In a hurry are we?"

Looking down at me he smiled and moved his hands up my thighs. Pulling my panties off and kneeling in front of me. I leaned my head back on the desk and tried to steady my breathing.

"Bella, look at me, I want you to see what I do to you," he commanded.

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he smirked and kissed the insides of my thighs. He made his way to the apex of my thighs and the sensation of his cold tongue on my wet folds sent shivers up my spine. I moaned as he licked and sucked his way up and down my center.

"Carlisle," I moaned.

I felt his left hand hold my hips down, holding me in place as I bucked as he thrust his finger deep inside me. As I felt him slide a second finger in me my breathing sped up, my heart rate increased and I was in a state of pleasure I never knew existed. My body was tightening around him and I could feel the muscles in my stomach start to tingle.

"Bella, I want you to cum for me, baby," he stated in a husky voice.

"Oh God!" I screamed as my orgasm hit. I was writhing as pleasure as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me.

He slowly pulled out of me and stood up. He lifted my legs and sat one on either side of his hips.

"Bella, I am going to go slow but at anytime if you need me to stop, I will," he stated firmly.

I nodded not trusting my voice. He rubbed the tip of his erection at my entrance, and I ground my fingers into the desk. That sensation alone was enough to make me cum again.

"Please," I whispered, "don't tease me."

He slowly slid into me. I felt my body stretching to fit around him. He stopped and looked into my eyes. I knew it was coming and it was going to be painful but honestly, I did not care. I needed all of him inside me. I smiled up at him and he slowly pulled out of me and pushed back into me. The burning pain I felt slowly dissipated as the pleasure of him fully joined with me took over.

"Oh, Bella, you're so tight, baby," he growled.

I arched my back and he slid further into me. It felt like we were completely connected, mind, body and soul. I matched his thrusts with my hips.

"Bella, you're so beautiful," he said smiling down at me.

"Carlisle, harder, please," I begged. The ferocity of his thrust increased, as did my pleasure.

His pace quickened as I started chanting his name. We were quickly building into a very enjoyable concert as he played my body, and I his. A few hard thrusts later, my stomach started to tighten.

"Oh, I... Carlisle... I'm... cum... ming..." I screamed as my walls clamped down on him and I could feel his cool seed shoot inside me.

He collapsed on the desk next to me, both of us breathing hard. I looked over to his beautiful face. His eyes were starting to look amber again instead of the coal black from before.

"That was great," I whispered, my face heating into a blush.

I heard him growl and felt a hand slide up my thigh. I leaned over and smiled at him, pushing him back on the desk.

I slowly slid my hand up to his now throbbing erection. Gotta love that vampire stamina. I was tired but I needed and wanted to do this for him. I slid across his hips. I slid myself down on him.

We both groaned with the contact. As I slid up and down his shaft I could fill the desire and heat rise again in my body. I would never get enough of this man. He raised his hands to my hips and guided me at a steady pace. He was meeting me and with every connection he hissed. I could feel his muscles as he moved.

"Bella," he rasped as I felt my muscles clamp down around his erection, milking him for every drop.

I collapsed on top of him. We lay that way until I was comfortable enough to sleep. He broke the silence when he started to speak.

"Bella, I have lived a very long time, over three hundred and sixty years and I can honestly say that was the most amazing, mind blowing thing that has ever happened to me."

I started to feel the tears form in my eyes. I was happier than I had ever been. I did not understand how I had gotten so lucky. As I lay there thinking of what this meant for us a thought crossed my mind.

I jumped up off the table and hit the floor, screaming in pain as my ankle burned and shot pains up my legs.

"Bella, what are you doing? You can't stand or walk on your ankle," he said, looking at me like I had three heads.

The traitorous tears started forming and escaping down my cheeks.

"Bella, did I hurt you? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Esme..." I trailed off.

How could I forget his wife. This would make me the other woman and I would've been tearing this family further apart. How can I live with myself. I could hear Carlisle talking to me but I was not listening. I was caught up in my own little bubble and I was stuck.

Carlisle took my chin in his hand and pulled my face to his."Listen to me, I would never cheat on my wife. Esme and I got divorced three months ago. It just wasn't meant to be."

Carlisle pulled me into his chest and stood up. "I will explain but I have to get you some clothes first, I can't take you home like this," he said chuckling.

Then next few hours we sat on the couch in his office and talked. The family had gone to stay with the Denali coven where they met a nomad named, Garrett.

"As soon as Esme saw him her eyes glassed over and that was it. I talked to her about it and he was her true soul mate so I stepped aside, it's all I could do," he whispered. "Alice and Edward, seeing the vision she had, after their first meeting told us everything. There was no fighting it."

"So what did you do?" I whispered, looking at my hands in my lap.

"The only thing I could do, I got a divorce, move on by myself and then when I thought it was the right time I came back to you. Alice saw us together, you were never meant to be with Edward."

My jaw dropped and I was in shock. Well, I did love him. But how much and what does that mean for us? Where do we go from here?

Well it has been six years since the first day of the rest of my life. I made it through high school, graduated and now I am in my senior year of college. I will graduate in May. Carlisle and I will travel during the summer. The night before my twenty-third birthday Carlisle and I will make love for the last time with me as a human. I have no fear of him hurting me and I am anxious for the change.

As I look back, I am still amazed at how it all started. I, Bella Swan, clumsy human, vampire lover and all around girl, got very lucky. Fate had intervened and I found my one true love, my soul mate, my one and only. The life I knew will only be enhanced as I move into the eternal life with Carlisle by my side.

* * *

**Voting starts today and goes until January 29, 2010**

**Vote: [dot]net/~writefortheotherteam#  
C2: fanfiction [dot] net/community/Write_For_The_Other_Team_Contest/76686/99/0/1/**

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Hit the little green button and let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
